The Air War
by TheIronReich
Summary: Set in WWII, a German Fighter Pilot named Kalob von Baer sets flight in Britain.


**NOTE: This is set in a time where the Germans successfully invaded Britain but were not able to destroy London.**

L **UFTKREIG (I)**

 **Western Front, RAF Bekesbourne Airfield (Occupied by** _ **Luftwaffe**_ **), England, 22:06, October, 1942**

Kalob was in a stiff bed, in a barracks with 29 other pilots. He had been having some trouble getting asleep, so he was imagining his future. He started to drift off, but in minutes was in a deep sleep. _He was in Berlin, a woman at his side, a wife maybe? He was in the Reichstag, approaching the awarding ceremony. He walked up to receive his rank. A Knights Iron Cross was on the collar of his Generaloberst uniform, an audience applauding him. He limped to the kommandant_ _of the Luftwaffe, Hermann Göring himself. With his face grim. He set down his cane to receive his rank. He saluted the_ Reichsfuhrer. _He got his ca_ _ー_ his dream was interrupted with his friend, Roehm, shaking him awake, " _Steh auf, Kommandant._ _Du fliegst heute._ " He looked at the clock: **07:17**.

He blinked, got up, and tried to get dust out of his mouth. At 25, he was the youngest commanding officer for the _Jagdgeschwader 52_ had ever seen. He was an _Oberst_ , ーColonel, the Americans and British called itー a rank that even his rivals respected. He looked into the mirror, looking back at him was a young boy, his blue eyes full of wonder, his blond hair almost platinum. He blinked, now staring at him was a man with deep blue eyes, semi-long blond hair with a long face. With his looks, he looked like the perfect aryan, according to _Adolf Hitler_.

He put on his ground uniform, in all of it's blue-gray glory. On his breast pocket, his name: von Baer, K. His rank was represented by a white helix with two golden stars on the shoulder, on his collar a splotch that looked like a horse hoof with three birds inside, and on his sleeve, three birds above 4 parallel lines surrounded by a red patch. He went to mess hall to get some food. He picked up his breakfast and ate with the other commanders. " _Guten morgen, wie gehts?_ " said one of them in a similar gray uniform. He looked at the man, in his 30s, blue eyes, brown hair, and a slim build and a long face. Kalob looked at the insignia on his shoulder and collar, symbols similar like his, _Oberst_. Then his breast pocket, Reintall, J. Kalob said, " _Ich bin gut._ _Hallo, bist du neu hier?"_

The _Oberst_ replied, " _Ja, ich war vom flughafen Tempelhof."_ He said in a slightly thick German accent.

" _Wie heißen sie?"_

A second passed, then another, " _Mein name ist_ Joachim Reintall _, was ist dein?_ "

"Kalob von Baer. _Ich fliege heute, du?"_

" _Nein_." A simple and short answer.

And they ate in silence, except for a few other _Jägers._ He finished his meal, bland in taste. He left the table and the meal hall. He went to his bunk, admiring a picture of the closest he had to a love life back home in Dresden, Anne Mueller. She was perfect in his eyes. She had short auburn hair, a beautiful shade of green for her eyes, a He put his index and middle finger to his lips, put his lips them, then put them to the picture. He exited the barracks, going to the hangar.

He entered the main hangar where his fighter was. His fighter was a Messerschmitt 109 G-6. He rid his aircraft of the normal olive green with black and gray and painted most of the aircraft black ーthe underbelly painted light grayー with the engine and a large portion of the tail painted yellow. The nose itself was paint black with a single white stripe on it. He had painted white balkenkreuz on the wing and two hakenkreuz on the tail. On the side of the fuselage, he had put " _JG52/ST. I_ (Balkenkreuz) _A_ _A"_ on the side to his plane. It showed his _Jagdgeschwader_ was different from others. With a single Daimler-Benz DB 605A-1 liquid-cooled inverted V12, one centerline nose 20mm MG 151/20, with two synchronized 13mm MG131's, it was a beautiful ーbut dangerousー plane. With a top speed of 398 miles an hour, a range of 528 miles on full tank, she was a more of a Boom and Zoom aircraft, rather than a head on brawler aircraft.

He tapped the left wing of the magnificent plane. He stopped tapping the aircraft. A distant growl of a plane engines. He waited a 5 count, the growl turning into an almost deafening roar. The roar of the engines was not a one of the _Luftwaffe_ aircraft, rather a British fighter. His stomach dropped, seeing them as Spitfires. They had all black camouflage, the only splash of color on the dark planes were the symbols of the RAF ーa roundel with a blue outside, white , their respective Squadron markings, and the symbol of the There were no sirens though. Had the spotters gone blind? He was about to He exited the hangar, going to the briefing room, his _geschwader_ of 180 men waiting for him.

When he entered, the room was in a pandemonium. After a few seconds, he stood waiting patiently, and the room became silent. He smiled, pleased with his effect to effectively shut up a room. He got everyone's attention, then briefed. " _Es gab Sichtungen von britischen Flugzeugen, die über die Normandie fliegen. Das Oberkommando der Streitkräfte hatte gesagt, wir werden die Normandy-Gebiete patrouillieren, wenn ihr etwas seht. Fliegen Sie sie in Paaren von zwei für maximale Abdeckung. Und wie üblich, versuchen, wieder lebendig zu kommen. Ausziehen!"_ The vast quantity of men in the room saluted at him, and he saluted back, dismissing them.

He and and his men went to their planes, all of them had the same writing on the fuselages, " _JG52/ST. I_ (Balkenkreuz) _A_ _A"._ He felt like he could go against the entire allied forces and win. He climbed into his plane, his equipment fully on. He started the engine, the engine sputtering then roaring to life. He switched on his _FuG16Z_ radio, and waited in the line. He and 3 others took off, followed by 4, followed by 4, et cetera. After a dozen or so minutes, all of the planes in his _Jagdgeschwader_ took off, guns loaded.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you liked it!**


End file.
